Standing in the way of Control
by Mandatory
Summary: Edward Cullen; the cynical realist among out casts. Edward knows what he's doing with his life; until Jacob Black comes along. SLASH! Jacob/Edward. Better Summary inside. Mature content. A little OOC.
1. Common People

**Chapter One**

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is just one of many out casts in his over populated school, but he has friend's that help him feel as close to normal as he can get. A realist and slightly cynical, Edward knows what he's doing with his life. Until Jacob black comes along.

**Pairings:** Jacob/Edward. Victoria/Bella. Other's to come when I can be bothered thinking about it.

**Okay, so in a way, writing this story is both good and bad. Bad, because I really should be posting material for my other story (which Im working hard on) and good because, if I didn't post it, my mind would have been blocked and the other story woudn't get finished.**

**Anyway, Ive had this written for a while but as an original story but I thought it would work well for a Twilight version. It was going to be a slash anyway so I thought, what the heck.**

**The characters might experiance a little OOC but I think its cool.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters.**

**Songs: Standing in the way of Control by Gossip.  
Common People by William Shatner. (Im sure its a re-make but I like his version.)**

* * *

Im afraid that this is more than likely to turn into another cliché, crappy teenager story but, unfortunately, it can't be helped. These are the events that happened and the age that Im currently at can't be changed. Of course, you could blame my parents for not having me earlier but then this story would never have been written in the first place. Maybe if you don't like teenage based plots with melodramatic happenings you should exit this story and go find something else that will peak your interests.

Of course, there is going to be the same old generic stuff involved; love, lust, drama, cliques, prejudice and everything else used to entice a reader into reading an otherwise lame story. These techniques and scenarios combined help the reader to continue with the story; it also helps to keep it from being plain and boring.

First, I should let you know, that I am indeed a teenager. The ripe age of 17 to be precise. Im still driven purely by raging hormones, I get hard by anything remotely attractive and Im proud to say that I haven't yet dropped out of high school; one more year cant be too hard.

Well, I probably should get into the story. I just wanted to warn you first about the future disappointment your about to encounter by reading this. Although, this probably wouldn't be considered a good marketing technique but when you get to the end of this and find that you don't like what you've just read, you only have yourself to blame.

This whole thing started on a Wednesday, a rather crappy one at that. The wind was windy and the rain was wet. Well, I guess that is a statement of stupidity and the scenario should be explained in greater detail but that's how it was; wet and windy.

The sky was a dark grey and I glared at it, hoping that it was scary enough to make the clouds piss off somewhere else in the country. Unfortunately, it didn't work and I swear that the sky knew my intentions and futile attempt because the rain got heavier, pelting harshly against by trench coat.

Like a normal, overly dramatic teenager, I cursed my parents for something that wasn't their fault and blamed them for my lack of transportation. Buses were an option but getting off the vehicle scraping banana out of my hair wasn't very appealing, which left me walking through the rain to school.

Making it to the aforementioned building of education, I sighed again. I would have glared but I thought it silly. It didn't work with the clouds so obviously it wouldn't work for another hopeless attempt.

Let me make this clear so that I don't come across cliché like so many of my peers that lurk down the corridors of my over populated school; I don't hate learning. In fact I find it highly enlightening and obviously useful. No, the work itself is not the problem I suffer throughout the day, it is the people.

Despite the evolution of man, people tend to think that popularity is the most important thing to happen during the high school period which ends up in the classic case of 'clique'.

Within this hierarchy, I am definitely not at the top. I wouldn't consider myself at the bottom, maybe just below the middle. Not popular enough to score with a cheerleader but not geeky enough to hang out with the highly unsociable nerds that tend to whither their days away in the computer laboratory playing computer games.

Admittedly, I wouldn't know what to call myself if we're basing this on stereotyping. Obviously nowhere near the 'jocks', if you like, but I never really liked that word so we shall call them Athletes. The closest I came to playing sport was when I was seven and my Dad put me on a little league team. My coach lost his left nut due to a run away baseball bat and that ended my sporting career, much to my Dads disappointment.

I'd level myself with the geeks but I don't send off my own personal brand of nerd sweat. Enjoying an innocent killing spree computer game shouldn't mean that you generate your own scent.

If we are working by this basis, Id consider myself an archetype. Simply because my exterior clashes with my personality. Despite the dark clothing and the dark look I seem to exude, I am not a devil worshipper and I don't brood throughout my day. Exclude the morning; that was due to crappy weather.

Due to my status in the dysfunctional dynamics of high school, I get what's called 'bullied' by the royals of the previously explained hierarchy. Just the normal immature acts presented by brain damaged Athletes; shoving, cursing, the old cough and insult gag. Not that it has much effect; that would require a low self-esteem and sad personal image, both of which Im not in possession of.

Even though this has no mental effect on me, it would be nice to be able to sit through an English class without some sort of edible (and most of the time sticky) substance getting on my clothes and in my hair.

Feeling anxious before I even walk through the entrance of my large high school shouldn't be necessary but it's not unexpected. It happens every day and now it's just an easy thing to ignore. I know everything that's going to happen. Before I even reach my locker situated on the second floor, Ive been pushed, called some sort of demeaning term and told that someone indulged in a sexual act with my mother.

Some days, when I get to my locker, it's slammed into my head causing a ringing sound to pound throughout my head. Fortunately, today is not one of those days. Instead it's just a shove of books causing them to spread unevenly and annoyingly across the cheap, linoleum floor.

As I go to pick up my last book, a pale hand with finely decorated nails picks it up for me, handing it over to me with a smile.

"You'd think that after nearly four years they'd be over it by now," Victoria says, sending daggers made of mind tricks and air towards the perpetrators of my misfortune.

Grunting my agreement, I throw my books into my locker then lean against it, folding my arms across my chest. Victoria does the same, her hand on her hip in that unconsciously seductive way she always appears.

"Evolution wasn't bestowed upon everyone. These are examples of the less fortunate," I explain to her, not sneaking peaks out her cleavage.

Victoria was one of those kinds of girls who caused painful and problematic situations in the morning after a rather x-rated and adolescent dream filled night. Being industrial pin-up material tends to do that to a 17 year old male.

"Stop staring or I'll be inclined to use force," she told me playfully, fixing her dark red hair to fall over her shoulder. The trick was to make it look perfect but as if by accident at the same time.

I ignored her threat; I knew she liked being admired in every aspect of the word. Despite my obvious perverted ways towards her, the relationship we maintained was purely on a friendship basis. She knew that her body was tempting; tall, slim but with good child bearing hips and a great rack. My theory is that she decided to be attracted to her own gender to piss off the whole male population, despite her whole 'self discovery' speech.

"Admit it; you need my staring eyes to make you feel good about yourself. It lets you know that your body is still bang-able."

She snorted, her jade eyes rolling in a disbelieving way, "I have the whole school to do that silly! Plus, you're male. Your admiration means nothing to me."

"Please don't go on a femi-nazi speech."

She smiled at me, patting my head as if I were a mere child, "Don't count on it."

I chuckled, feeling one tenth better than I did when entering the school. She had that effect I suppose, an ability to enhance your mood through playful banter.

With annoying confidence, she thread her arm through mine in a tight loop then pulling me, catching me off guard and causing me to stumble just the tiniest bit, "Time for homeroom sugar," she told me in that sing song voice of hers, each word dripping with honey, or something sweet, and a hint of permanent lust she always held in her voice.

I straightened myself out, pouting discreetly at the slight height advantage she had, "A warning would be appreciated next time Vic."

"Your off guard face is delicious," she replied, sending random winks to girls who walked passed her, not afraid or affected by the snide remarks she got in return. And every time one of them blushed it only enlightened her even more, boosting her already overwhelming confidence, "You should see it, Eddie. It's like the face of a pre-pubescent 12 year old Chinese boy watching porn for the first time and finding out his mother is an active participant."

"You need mental evaluation. Where do you come up with stuff like that?" I asked, slightly insulted from the disturbing comparison.

"I was abused as a child."

"It shows."

She giggled in response, her eyes still making approvals of girls in the hallway. She was actually a little scary when she was picking out her new victim of sexual discovery. She lurked like a predator with feline like grace down the sun lit hallways of our prideful school, her eyes scanning for worthy prey. Victoria was a nymph.

Homeroom passed rather quickly along with my other classes that lead into lunch. My classes weren't really filled with my Athlete peers and other dim witted associates as they asked for a certain level of intelligence. My homeroom had a few of them but they were scared off from the devilish grin Victoria would give them, just begging them to act on their natural instincts so she could exert some sort of violence for the day. The loss of dignity you experience when your female counterpart has to see to no one embarrassing you via verbal or physical abuse is great. Im surprised I still have testicles.

After Sociology 5th period I eagerly went to lunch. Due to the bad weather, eating outside was out of the question which meant congregating in the cafeteria with all the other students.

I sat myself down out our usual inside table with my other friends, all eccentrics on different levels. Segregation tended to do that to high school students who were set on fitting in with others but refused to change their image and personality.

It made sense that I sit next to Victoria in our small group; she was considered to be my best friend after all.

"Or maybe a church," I heard Victoria say, coming into the conversation late.

"Topic," I stated rather than asked. It was a thing we had, that we come up with a question and/or topic that we all add into. It was a conversation starter.

"Where we would like to fuck someone or our biggest sexual fantasy," she replied casually, eating a French fry.

"In the most public place I could find at the time," her little brother James added thoughtfully, "On the off chance that I actually do get laid, I want people to know about it."

Victoria giggled, pride instantly lighting up her face as she ruffled his hair annoyingly. James and Victoria held no genetic markers at all. Whilst Victoria was a bombshell with her body and head and face, oh so descriptive, James was lanky, gangly and blonde. But, if his Dad had any play in his genes what-so-ever, he would soon fill out and grow up into a some-what decent male. I wasn't really going to say he was going to look hot, because that would be too weird.

I laughed, taking out my lunch from my bag because I refused to eat school food, "A Japanese porn set. Those people are very imaginative when it comes to sex. Imagine all the scenarios you could get into. Or the different ways you could get off."

"I second that," another friend of ours agreed, "Unless you're talking hentai Japanese porn set. Tentacle rape porn remains disturbing."

Victoria set her eyes upon Bella as she talked, her eyes burning with what would be known as lust. Bella must of felt perverted eyes upon her because she instantly blushed, dipping her head causing her chocolate brown hair to fall in front of her face, hiding her quickly reddening face.

"Imagine this scenario," Mike said dramatically, a side-effect of being a drama kid and born actor, "Work site with hunky, buff, just-so-happen-to-be gay work men wanting some from a little petite blond under aged boy." he sighed dreamily, twirling his fork between his fingers as his mind drifted off into his fantasy.

"I refuse to participate in the conversation." Jasper announced, "It's morally disturbing," he finished, pushing his thin framed glasses up his nose to sit properly on the bridge.

"Don't be so up tight," James scoffed, throwing his plastic spork at him, "It's not like it's ever going to happen anyway."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Mike smiled.

Jasper blushed slightly, "Despite this, I'm not comfortable with discussing my sexual fantasies," he straightened out his polo top and fixed his cardigan, "Also, it is not necessary."

"Humor us," Victoria insisted.

"I know this is not what you meant when you said 'humor us' but I am certain you will find it extremely humorous."

"Oh come on Jasper! You're annoying me with this up tightedness you seem to reek. We're your friends."

Jasper weighed the odds, knowing that despite Mike's assurance, we would probably laugh anyway if it was funny enough and sighed, "Don't laugh, okay?"

Victoria crossed an 'x' over her heart, smiling devilishly.

"Okay. So, Ive always considered myself as a sort of," he coughed clearing his throat, "Clark Kent type person," he squeaked out the last part.

James instantly started laughing, and then slapped a hand across his mouth, his eyes wide in fake innocence.

"See, I knew you'd laugh!"

Victoria laughed secretly, her head turned away from Jasper as I chuckled slightly, covering it up by taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Superman," Mike pondered, "That's cool. I mean, I wouldn't be dressed or role playing him of course but rather takin-"

"We know Mike," Bella interrupted.

"Can we please talk about something else now?" Jasper asked, a furious blush spreading like wild fire across his face until he resembled a tomato. He twiddled his thumbs and all of a sudden, the graffiti crafted into the table we sat at seemed very interesting.

"Oh come on Jasper," I caught his attention by clicking my fingers in front of his face, reaching over the table, "Our ones were probably more embarrassing than yours."

"Then why did you laugh at me!" he whined, much like a 7 year-old who had to share his limited edition Optimus Prime model robot with his little brother.

"Because you're a nerd," Mike stated.

Jasper pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and went on to ignore us. It continued on like this throughout the rest of our lunch period, trying to coax Jasper out of his stubborn ignorance towards us by coming up with more than embarrassing sexual encounters we wanted to indulge in and cracking jokes to make him laugh and smile.

Lunch always went rather fast with us which was rather unfortunate because it was nice just sitting there, being the true forms of our idiotic selves. And on this day it would have been nice for lunch to last forever because then I wouldn't have ended up in the events that followed and none of my misfortunes would have happened.

On this particular Wednesday during 6th and 7th period in my boring, compulsory study period, things started off rather ordinary. I was completely immersed with my Greek Mythology study with a daydreaming Mike sitting next to me when the teacher spoke up to gather everyone's attention.

"Class, please look this way," Mr. Harrison spoke, clearing his throat, "Mr. Evans and Ms. Jameson, that sort of behavior is inappropriate!" he quickly turned his attention to everyone else occupying the room, "I would like everyone to welcome a new student. Some of you might have met him previously during the day."

At this announcement, I removed my attention from my book that I was enjoying immensely to the boy standing confidently at the front of the room.

I turned to Mike after he elbowed me in the side, "He's hot," he whispered my way.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr. Harrison asked.

The boy chuckled, "Yeah, for the 5th time today," he looked around and smiled, "Well, my name is Jacob Black. I like long walks on the beach, Sean Connery impersonators and my guitar." He smiled and I swear I nearly vomited from how awfully shiny it was.

Despite the nauseatingly bright smile he seemed to wear permanently on his face, I laughed silently at the sarcastic introduction he produced.

"Well, that was," Mr. Harrison took a moment to ponder, "Interesting. Would you like to take a seat across from Mr. Newton?"

The boy, now known as Jacob, looked confused until Mr. Harrison realized he couldn't possibly know who that was and pointed to the seat across from Mike. He nodded enthusiastically and made his way towards us.

"You think he's gay?" Mike asked me discreetly.

"Has it ever stopped you before?" I asked, getting a laugh in return.

He sat, or rather flopped gracefully if that makes any sense, into his assigned seat, instantly holding out his hand to Mike, "Jacob Black. Nice to meet you," he finished with a grin.

Mike took his hand, shaking it suggestively, "Mike Newton," he purred out causing myself to roll my eyes in amusement, "_Very _nice to meet you."

Either this guy was really nice and didn't want to dismiss my good friend harshly, happily oblivious or he just didn't care that he was being hit on. He turned his attention to me to catch me chuckling and smiled; giving me the same hand gesture he gave Mike, "Hey Im-"

"Jacob Black," I interrupted, gripping his hand as tightly as possible to show my manly strength and shaking it roughly, "I heard. Im Edward Cullen."

Now that I look back on the whole situation, I wish Id just kept my nose buried in my Greek Mythology book, ignored Jacob and let Mike rape him with his eyes, because then everything wouldn't have changed and I wouldn't be confused as hell as to what was currently going on. And even though I knew, and know, this to be untrue, I pin point this first meeting to be the starting point of my problems.

Only because Jacob Black, the boy I shook hands with and introduced myself to in the friendliest way possible whilst remaining interested in my book, was the cause of my problems; in more than one way.

* * *

**So, this is a taste of the things to come. Personally, I think its the best work Ive done so far.**

**Read my other story, if you feel the need to.**

**Review or flame; whichever you feel like doing.**


	2. Here comes the anxiety

**So, here is chapter two.**

**Thanks for your reviews guys!  
Just letting you know, I won't be updating this story very often because of the length and my other story is first priority**

**Song: Here comes the anxiety by The Wombats.**

It is quite annoying when people leave you at an abrupt stop without an explanation as to the information they had just enlightened you with but there is reason for it. First of all, if I told you the reason right there and then it would have spoiled the story and you really would have reason not to read the rest of this.

It helps raise tension and excitement so that the reader continues with the story they are currently reading, which happens to be this one. And I really hope you continue reading this because if you don't, then I wrote this for nothing.

Jacob Black certainly did end up being a nuisance to me and has caused many problems that plague my already over loaded brain and still continue too. I suppose that it isn't really his fault and that I myself could take some of the blame but Im stubborn; which comes with the male based territory.

Jacob and I only ever really conversed with one another when we shared a class, which being the previously mentioned Study period, English Literature and our Foreign Language class. Although, I could hardly get a word in with Mike's vicious flirting attempts and others trying to catch his attention, warnings being thrown at him about my circle of friends and myself in general.

Surprisingly, they didn't have much affect on him. Maybe it was to save feelings but he would still sit across from me in Study hall and next to me in English. I thought it only right to warn him myself about the consequences he was sure to encounter by talking to me; social rejection and a ruined reputation. Not to mention that being seen with me would tarnish his shiny new guy image.

Although we maintained a 'good vibes' level of friendship, I hadn't thought about introducing him to the rest of my friends and neither had Mike. It wasn't that I thought him unworthy to join our table at lunch but he didn't seem strange enough to sit with us. Although he did have many friendly qualities about him, I blamed it on plain teenage ignorance.

Eight days after meeting Jacob was when he started to hang out with us and I guess this day was the starting of my current love-hate relationship I have with him which I will get to later on.

It was a nice day; completely opposite to that Wednesday due to global warming and what-not, so we all automatically headed for the worn out wooden picnic table in the outside eating area, shaded nicely by large oak trees that dotted the courtyard, creating a rather beautiful border. Although, I wouldn't say that out loud as it would lower myself on the manliness meter.

As I pulled out my lunch, Bella was thinking of a topic or question to come up with to relieve us of our growing boredom. She drummed her fingers lightly against the table when her face lit up, "How would you like to die?"

"I wouldn't," Jasper replied, gaping at her in shock, "I know its basic human knowledge that we all die one day but I wouldn't _like _to die."

Mike glared at him, "You oaf, you take everything so seriously," he scolded, "Because you need everything translated for you, dumb ass, if you knew you were going to die, how would you _want _to die?"

Jasper made an 'o' shape with his mouth and went onto to think about the re-worded question, Bella giggling at his innocence.

"By the hands of Patrick Bateman," James pondered, "By way of falling chainsaw."

"I like that one," Bella pouted, "I want it."

"You can't steal peoples way of dying!" James exclaimed.

"You did."

I didn't know whether to find it amusing or disturbing that they were arguing over the ways that they preferred to die but taking our damaged minds into account, I went with amused.

Victoria plopped down next to me, interrupting the conversation with a hyperactive bounce and a cheery, teeth exposing grin. Not that I really took into account her smile; her bouncing caused her much appreciated assets to follow the perfect body they were attached to.

"Stop!" Victoria scowled playfully, "For a day, at least!"

"Sorry Vic," I replied with a guilty smile.

"Anyway," she looked towards the rest of our friends, raising a perfect, finely trimmed eyebrow at the heated glare James was sending Bella, "I found a stray. Jacob is going to be joining us today in the ritualistic act of eating. In laymen's terms it would be known as 'lunch'"

Looking behind Victoria, I noticed Jacob standing there sending off that permanent, nauseating smile of his and waving enthusiastically at the curious yet welcoming stares we gave him. Or in Mike's case, the typical perverted 'I will bed you eventually' glazed over look.

"You can seat yourself you know," Victoria grinned at Jacob, "We've had our shots."

Jacob laughed softly and I swear it sounded like a masculine giggle, if it were possible.

Victoria turned towards me, her smile still plastered upon her face in an over use of physical happiness, "What are we wasting away on today?"

"How you want to die."

She gave a very appealing looking thinking pose; her elbow on the table with her chin rested in the palm of her hand causing her body to lean forward giving a wide eye view to her promising cleavage. Her face screwed up attractively into a grin with her eyes lighting up, a some-what perverted glint in her eyes, "Erotic asphyxiation," she announced creepily, "Commonly known as Auto Erotica."

"Death during sex," I laughed, "Very Victoria Like."

Jacob wore a confused look, a pout forming on his lips and his eyes narrowing, as if squinting would help him decipher the situation more easily, "Am I interrupting a personal moment or something?"

Victoria went on to tell him about the daily lunch routine and the topic or question we came up with, his face changing from confused to amused, "Disturbing, in the least. Today's topic?" he asked.

"How you want to die," I told him, not liking the feeling of repetition.

"Easy," he answered with a bang of his fist on the table, "Falling chainsaw from the hands of Patrick Bateman!"

"Oh come on!" James yelled in exasperation, "That's not fair!"

Laugher erupted from the few of his who knew of James' immature anger and left Victoria and Jacob to sit in the dark, a confused and sulky pout painting Victoria's lips. Lunch continued on much like this, all of us adding in our preferred death sentences.

Jacob was actually fitting in nice and snug within our group of friends, easily disguising himself there as if he had been our friend since freshman year. He got on really well with Victoria which caused a tiny, barely noticeable, practically microscopic ball of jealousy to erupt somewhere within my brain in which ever lobe created emotions.

Mike was sure to be a little more than jealous, if the expression on his face said anything. Not that he really had anything to worry about; Victoria was clearly a raving lesbian and everyone knew that. His hormones were getting the best of him.

Although, Jacob had clearly stated that he didn't really enjoy our complicated, round about way of speaking. Quoted and re-organized to my own speech which means it wasn't really a quote at all, he'd prefer it if we got straight to the point with what we said rather than lengthen it into a messy, unnecessary confusing set of words.

"New question," Jacob spoke, munching messily on a French fry which, in turn, caused me to wrinkle my nose, "If you were stuck on a island, what would you take? Or, ya'know, who would you take?"

"That has to be the most boring question ever asked at lunch," James complained, over his brooding stage.

"Despite how pathetically unoriginal it is, it hasn't been asked yet," Victoria noted, taking into account Jacob's immature and offended expression.

"Okay, me first," Bella exclaimed excitedly, "Taking into account that this deserted island most likely has a spring or something of the sort and a coconut tree, as all deserted islands classically do, then Id say something to wean my boredom. A book, perhaps. About teenagers and melodramatic plots."

"That's even shitter than the question itself," James said monotonously, " Its worse than sparkly vampires."

"Do I dazzle you?" Jacob asked jokingly, a smile spread across his face.

"Id take Jacob," Mike interrupted Jacob and James' joking around, grinning mischievously.

"That's cool, I guess. Can I ask why?" Jacob asked, surprised yet flattered at the same time.

"You could keep me boredom free."

A thoughtful look washed over Jacob's face before it flushed a light red, catching on to Mike's insinuation. Mike's smile widened, happy that Floyd wasn't a complete idiot oblivious to every attempt he made to hit on the new kid.

"You're awful," Bella scolded, a smile of her own twitching on the tips of her lips taking away the seriousness of her words.

"Well," Victoria announced finding the perfect moment to hit on someone of her own affection, "Id take Bella."

Bella dropped her jaw before clamping it shut, quickly joining Jacob in the pool of embarrassment, her own face blushing a deep shade of cherry red.

Lunch passed rather quickly after that, Bella too embarrassed to look at Victoria and stuttering every word she attempted to say. Jacob got over this rather quickly but didn't mention what Mike had said, which in turn caused Mike to pout sadly.

Jacob, Mike and I dawdled to our class, pushing each other playfully or saying insulting and demeaning things to one another in hopes of starting a playful argument before reaching study hall.

Despite the title of the class, Jacob and Mike were very consistent of never doing so, instead passing their time by pestering each other, Mike still intent on bedding his friend. As a result, I was normally distracted despite my attempts to study for my classes, this period being English and Sociology.

"Please, just cut it out for at _least _half an hour," I whined in a very unmanly way, "Im going to fail my classes it this point."

"As if you could fail a class," Mike huffed, interrupted when a large hunk of paper scrunched into a rough ball form hit his forehead, "Can't you stop studying for a bit and be a normal rebellious teenager for a second?"

Scoffing, I glared at my annoying, petite friend, "Well," I said, willing the words to come to my head in order to come up with an awesome, mind blowing and witty come back, "Fuck you," I settled for instead.

He giggled making me think of a pixie or a fairy, something feminine and mythical, "Nice."

Startled, I bought my fingers up to the center of my forehead where a paper ball had just initiated light contact. I looked down into my lap to see the perpetrator of my annoyance and then turned a full heated glare to a laughing Jacob. Noticing my look, he simmered down to a sheepish grin, "Heh," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "That was a runaway."

Scowling, I picked up the ball, weighing it in my hand and mentally calculating the force needed and the trajectory to be able to hit the forever smiling boy in the center of his stupid face.

In theory, it sounds easy but putting it in action proved difficult as the ball steered off its directed course instead landing on the disgustingly carpeted floor a few feet away from him.

"Its not that hard," he said, "Im only sitting across from you."

"Even I can hit him," Mike smiled proudly.

I mumbled incoherent curse words under my breath cursing them to their idiotic, homosexual induced deaths.

After a war of wits, swear words, idiocracy and a near empty note book used for the purpose of defective ammo, study hall finished and I was sulking rather immaturely at the lack of work I had managed to accomplish.

The bell soon rang out its permission for the students to leave and Mr. Harrison was trying to yell out last minute studying tips and urging us to continue on with it, ending with a threat of failure if we didn't.

After a lot of typical teenage-like brooding, I let go of my friends previously annoying distractions and waited for them to pack up; which was very slow considering they were now bickering with each other.

We made our way to our lockers through the noisy hallways, adding our own conversation to the chorus of voices that dominated any other sound within this section of the school.

After quickly ridding myself of any unnecessary textbooks and adding some to my bag, I faced Jacob who was leaning casually against Victoria's locker, glancing at me from the corner of his eye, "What are you doing now?"

"Nothing," I mused, trying to scrape through my mind to see if I really did have anything on at the moment, "Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking," He adjusted himself so that his shoulder was against the metal locker door, his body facing me and I cringed at the 4 inches of height he had on me, "Want to go the library? Ya' know, study and shit."

Emitting a laugh that came out more like a snort, I adjusted my bag strap more comfortably on my shoulder, "You? Study," I laughed a bit more and he took a moment to look dramatically offended, "We just had a study period and you spent that time making paper planes."

"Balls, actually."

"Technicalities. I actually have homework to do and if I go to the library with you, I'll get nothing done!" I emphasized all of this by making silly hand gestures and waving my arms unnecessarily in the air.

"You're too dramatic for your own good," he grabbed my wrists and started tugging me down the hallway, effectively leading me towards the main school entry doors, "I promise I'll study. And you can help me!"

He grinned and I scowled, trying to pry his hand away from my wrist and failing rather pathetically, "I'll scream rape," I glared at the back of his head until he turned and gave me one of those smiles, "Im not joking."

"Oh come on Edward! Its not that bad."

I tugged on my arm until he let go and crossed them over my chest, "Fine, we'll go. But you better be studying or god help me-"

"I will!"

"Fine, lets go."

The library wasn't far from school which meant the trip went rather quickly. It was a nice and comfortable walk, what with the sun and all. I didn't even grumble about his pokes of laughter directed at me or him ruffling my hair like one would do to their kid brother.

Now, in my current situation and looking back on this scene, I realize that I should have sent him off to the library by himself and stuck with my excuse that he was a mindless ape and that, whether or not he had my help, he'd probably fail anyway.

It sounds improbable that something bad could happen while two male students are studying for an English Literature practice exam in a crowded, public library. Id probably think that as well if I were reading this and not in that situation but it is possible; it did happen to me.

As soon as we got to the library, I head upstairs to my usual table in a secluded corner at the back. The librarians and I were on a first name basis due to my frequent visits. I often sat at that one table so I could eat and drink without the old hags pestering me about library rules.

"Do you have your books with you?" I look at him expectantly. I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't bring his studying materials even though that was the purpose of us currently being here. In the short period of time that I had gotten to know Jacob, Id found that he wasn't very bright.

"Yeah, I think so." He dug around in his bag and produced the text we were studying and his notes.

"What did you want help on first?" I opened my notebook and flipped past the useless text, coming to the subject we were currently studying.

"Let's start on the practice essay."

Flicking passed all my notes, I came to my own version of the practice essay, "_Vanity Fair _by _W.M Thackeray_," Jacob stopped me with a displeased groan.

"Can't you just let me copy what you've written?" he asked with a pout.

"Well that wouldn't be studying now would it? That would just be copying which is considered cheating."

"And the problem is?"

I sighed and chuckled at his stupidity, "I know a couple of good books that will help you with writing an essay", I pushed my chair back and got up, passing him my notes, "Copy out the important quotes and passages but not the essay. You can do that on your own."

He mumbled profanities under his breath but accepted my book anyway, his eyes skimming the text in front of him as I went off in search of the books that had helped me when I was first writing essays. Although, I was a little dumbfounded that this 17 year old didn't know how to write one yet. After all, we were in our last year of high school and I had written my first one in 8th grade.

Five minutes later, I had a good selection of books for him and took the liberty of borrowing them out for him. After a boring chat with the librarians, I walked back up stairs to our table. I was considering getting _Essay writing for Dummies _but decided against it. I was trying to help him, not insult his learning capabilities.

"Here," I threw the books onto the table, aiming for the space in front of him, "These are the ones I used," They landed with a loud _thump, _startling him from what he'd been concentrating on.

"Thanks man," he grinned.

"No problem," I pulled out some Psychology homework and frowned at the sheer amount of it, "Ask me for any help you might need."

Surprisingly, we studied for a while. The surprise wasn't on my behalf at all, but rather on Jacob's. I was astounded that he could keep his mouth shut for longer than five minutes but I didn't know if that was due to his enthusiasm for the work or his fear of the scolding librarians. From the furious writing he was doing, Id say it was the work.

"Done!" he exclaimed and his voice levels dropped after he realized how loud he was being, "Wanna proof read for me?"

Nodding, he handed his book over to me and I started reading, coming to halt as I read through his rather ridiculous essay, "First of all," I wasn't surprised at the condescending, almost teacher-like tone in my voice, "Essays are written formally which means no first person point of view. That also means that 'rad' and 'PWN' are not allowed," I took a deep breath preparing for the worst of his outburst, "Over all, Id say this essay is inappropriate."

He glared at me angrily, his eyebrows pulled tightly together in frustration before he pouted sulkily and tore the book from my hands, smoothing it over like it was a child, "Whatever, this is crap anyway. I don't want to study anymore."

"I knew you couldn't do it!"

"We've been at it for like," he took a look at his watch, squinting to read the numbers properly, "45 minutes! Can't we take a rest?"

If I knew what was to come next, I probably would have told him to suck it up and actually read the books I had borrowed for him before he tried to write the essay but I didn't. Instead, I gave into my aching limbs, screaming for movement instead of the position they had been in for too long.

"Topic," he announced, putting his studying material into his bag and the essay books under his arm.

"Why are you packing up?" I asked a little confused, "We're only taking a break."

"What's the worst thing you've done to break the law?" he asked, completely ignoring the question I'd asked him and continuing on with the topic.

"What?"

"Answer the question, Edward. Its not that difficult."

Reluctantly, I answered, my eyebrows raised in question and suspicion, "Nothing too major, I don't think," I thought back to all the things I had done that would be considered illegal and very, _very _few things popped up on my list, "Drinking underage, maybe. Smoking pot. Nothing too substantial."

"Really. Is that it?" he asked, laughing heartily and then grinning. It was different this time. It was a smile Victoria would use when she was sizing someone up or about to commit mischief, "Do you want to know what my one is Edward?"

I nodded, now curious as to the amount of trouble my happy-go-lucky friend was able to generate. He leaned in over the table, wriggling his finger, an indication for me to lean forward too. I gulped as he came into my comfort zone, his mouth right next to my ear and I could practically hear the smile in his words, "Setting off the public libraries fire alarm."

He quickly shot of his chair, smashing the glass panel covering the small fire alarm and pushing the red button that practically screamed 'Don't touch me unless in an Emergency'. Instantly, loud sounds were heard throughout the library, sirens wailing all around me, thumping in my ears and vibrating its way into my head. Stunned, I sat there until I heard Jacob's laugh and felt his large hand tugging on my arm.

Glaring at him, I gathered my books and slung my bag over my shoulder just as the sprinklers started raining water in an attempt to put out the false fire. We ran, or more stumbled due to my struggling against Jacob's grip on my wrist, out of the building, joining the crowed of people who were innocently reading books or studying and were pulled out of their peace by the stupidity of my friend.

I looked around quickly to see who was around us and finding a distance between us and everyone else, I pushed him hard in the chest, "You idiot! Why the hell would you do that!"

"You look like a drowned rat, Eddie," He grinned at me and I punched him in the shoulder, groaning when I pulled my hand back and Im sure that I was hurt more than the intended casualty did.

He smiled and pulled me away from the library, fire engines sounding from a not to far distance. We stopped around the corner and I pulled away from him again. "Come on Edward, it was fun!"

"For you maybe! We're going to get in trouble!" at this point in time I was comically fuming and I'm fairly sure that I looked like a human kettle.

"Libraries don't have security cameras idiot," he shook his head, little droplets of water flying in different directions, "And most of them are dummies anyway. Plus, don't you feel the excitement?"

After calming myself down a little, I smiled at the blood still pumping harshly throughout my body and the race my heart was having against itself, "A little."

He laughed, slapping my back, "Oh, come off it Edward! You know its there."

I chuckled a tiny bit and looked up at him, letting him know that Id forgiven him, "All right, it was fun… now that I think about it," I ran my hand through my hair trying to get the water out, "But Im going to get you back for that."

"Fine by me," he put he's hands behind his head, closing his eyes and smiling as we walked off, "So Edward, what's the worst thing you've done to beak the law?"

I glared at him playfully and then smiled.

I could feel my shirt sticking to my skin and despite how cold it made me, I was still flushed and my face was still red from the adrenalin rush Id experienced just moments ago, "Im wet now."

After blaming him for everything and belittling his half-brain intelligence, we walked off in the directions of our homes, promising to see each other tomorrow and to not mention any of this to our friends.

Pushing a shiny, red button in a public library causing the fire alarms to sound and the sprinklers to go off doesn't seem too significant and it does sound a little pathetic compared to a lot of things that could have happened but this one act of rebellion set off a large chain of events.

This is where everything started going wrong with Jacob Black. This is why I should have just let him go off by himself to the public library to study and also why I should have stopped associating with him. Its why I should have just ignored him and not be led astray by his addictive personality.

The public library with Jacob Black is exactly where my life started fucking up.

* * *

**Patrick Bateman: **American Psycho reference. Highly recommended watch or read. Personally, I like the movie. Christian Bale; near naked and rolling around on the floor in all his muscled glory. ^.^

**Auto-erotica: **If no-one is sure of what this is, its when strangulation or suffocation is used during moments of pleasure (sex or masturbation) to make the release more pleasurable. The person isn't actually suppose to die but some people can take it too far. Its how the singer from INXS died.

**Vanity Fair: **Personally, I despise this book. Its a painful read and I did it for conventional reasons, too. I will never try and be pretentious for mating purposes ever again.


	3. Little Secrets

**Sorry, it has been a while.  
I fully intend to continue on with this story so, slowly but surely, it will be done.  
Sorry about the wait and enjoy!**

**Song: Little Secrets by Passion Pit.**

* * *

The next morning started off like any other morning would. Teamed with the early morning rays of sunshine, I woke up at 6:30 am due to a pleasurable and unfulfilled dream that night, resulting in my painful and hardened cock. My mind was still half asleep and the day was too early for me to even want to physically relieve my problem so I resigned myself to a cold shower. My brain screamed at me and scolded me for wasting a perfectly good erection but I ignored it and let the water wash over me, lazily dragging the loofah over my body and rinsing away the suds.

After my shower, I wandered back to my room and flopped onto my bed, groaning into my pillow at how early it still was. Peeking at my alarm clock, I glared at the 7:01 that glowed red from the face and turned my head back to my pillow. I could feel the lingering remnants of sleep in the back of my mind and I tried so hard to clutch onto it, but my body refused to allow it. It was too awake and refreshed now and I cursed it too heck, mumbling into my pillow the advantages and disadvantages of a wet dream.

"Wow, little Eddy's finally talking t himself," I jolted at the sound of my big brother's voice, flipping around to see his large frame standing in my doorway, "I told Mum and dad it would happen, I truly did. I told them that you couldn't be a genius or a product of whatever-"

"Prodigy, idiot," I sat up properly, fixing my towel to hide my male parts.

"_Prodigy_. Whatever. Anyway, I told them that, cause you're super smart and what-not, you were bound to go crazy sooner or later. One, minute, you're perfectly fine and then the next, your sucking blood from a pigeon's neck and sitting orange's on your head to absorb Vitamin C," I rolled my eye's as he walked further into my room, plonking down on my computer desk. I cringed as I saw the pine wood sink under his muscled weight, "And I'm pretty sure that talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness."

"Douche, I'm not crazy," I thought back to my earlier mumblings, "I'm broody."

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett lent over and ruffled my hair, smiling happily at the slap I aimed for his arm and how easily I missed it, "Just hurry up and get dressed. You know how mother dearest is. Won't let me eat until your down there and I'm fucking starving. Move your ass."

"Get out then," I snapped back lamely, his body already halfway out the door.

Sighing, I reluctantly pushed myself off the bed and walked the my closet. Emmett was my bigger brother of two years, despite him only graduating last year. Although one may think differently from the outside, Emmett and I got along famously and never really had any real fights or arguments. The only reason I wasn't picked on my first three years of high school was because Emmett was the biggest, most intimidating guy there. If anyone messed with me, it was an automatic reason for Emmett to kick ass. He'd deferred from college for a year to work. Well, that was his excuse anyway. The family knew it was because he was a Mommy's boy and he wasn't looking forward to moving out.

Freshly dressed in an olive t-shirt, a black zip-up hoodie and dark denim jeans, I walked down stairs to the kitchen to see Emmett already at the table, knife and fork clutched tightly in his hands as he eagerly watched the food our Mum dished onto our plates. Sneaking up behind her, I gave her a swift kiss to her cheek and took a seat across from a near drooling Emmett.

"Morning darling," My mother, Esme greeted, putting our plates in front of us and returning my affectionate gesture with her own. Emmett, unsurprisingly, was already digging into the food placed before him and I didn't know whether to be amazed or disgusted by the display.

"Bro," I looked over to my brother to see him swallowing a rather large amount of food, "I haven't got work today so want a ride to school?"

"If it's no problem," I replied, just to see him smile and then get back into the rest of his food.

"Emmett, slow down or you'll choke," came my Father's voice followed by a playful chuckle.

"But Dad," Emmett whined. And he was proof that men could whine like an 8 year old girl, "I'm so hungry. And really, this is Edwards fault for taking so long to get ready."

"It's only 7:30," My dad, Carlisle, kissed my mother before taking a seat next to her, only indulging himself in a cup of coffee, "Don't blame Edward for this."

"And don't bring me into his. Im willing to have him blame me for global warming if it means a ride to school. Just let him think he's right, Dad," I smiled at the grin Dad tried to hide behind a sip at his coffee, as Emmett glared at everyone, as if we were all in on some conspiracy, never once halting in his food eating mission.

After I was half-way through my breakfast, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I nearly jolted at the feeling of it. Sometimes I really did forget that I had a mobile, seeing as I didn't want one in the first place. They were electronic leashes to the cyber world but Mother said she needed to know where I was as all times. Pulling the annoying contraption out of my jeans' pocket, I flipped it over to see a message from Victoria.

_**Sender:**_ _Vicky  
Darling, it's Friday with no limit. Tonight: you, me and Luna Cycle._

Chuckling lightly, I pushed my plate away in dismissal and text back.

_I'll see what I can do, but if all goes well, I'm in._

I quickly sent it and looked up to see Mum looking at my half full plate in disapproval and Emmett eyeing it with hunger. Pushing the plate towards Emmett, my phone vibrated against the table, amplifying the sound and lightly rattling my cutlery.

_**Sender:** Vicky  
There's no thinking or seeing. Even if I have to strip to my Secrets and bare Victoria to the Cullen world, you are coming._

Snorting, I didn't bother to reply and slid my phone back into my pocket. There was no point really because, either way, this conversation was now heading towards dangerous territory filled with innuendo's, teasing and another problem like this morning. Sighing at the vibration against my leg, I pulled it out and read the message, laughing silently at the text in front of me.

_**Sender: **Vicky  
Don't ignore me Edward Cullen, I know its what you intend to do. Wait til we get to school. Imma give you a swirly._

Ignoring it despite the threat, I was startled out of my virtual interacting by Emmett banging his fists on the table, burping loudly then smiling brightly,"Right then! We're off, now." he stood quickly and hugged our Mother tightly, kissing her cheek before waving affectionately at my Dad.

"Em, it's only 7:45. School doesn't start til 8:30," I told him, fighting against his arm as he pulled me out of my chair and towards the front door.

"Best to be early than late, huh?" he winked back at me and I growled in annoyance, shaking his arm off and grabbing my bag that sat by the front door, "Besides, we could go pick up some of your minions. Victoria decide she's straight yet?"

Shouting out my farewell's to my parents, I turned back to Emmett and glared at the back of his head, shutting the door behind me, "She's gay Emmett. And its weird you even thinking about doing...stuff with my best friend."

Laughing at my disgust, he walked to the other side of the Cadillac SUV my parents brought him as a congratulations gift for getting a scholarship into college, "She's hot. Not my fault she's your best friend."

Glaring, I got into the front seat and continued to ignore him as we drove to Victoria's house. It was a 10 minute drive from where we lived so I text her on the way, telling her we were picking her and James up. Emmett had the stereo blasting, like always, and I blushed and hid my head when he started pumping Orianthi. Not that I didn't like her, but she was more of a guilty pleasure rather than something I want the world knowing I listened too. By the time we got the front of Victoria's house, Emmett was dancing, as much as the front seat would allow him, and singing to Bachelor Girl's Buses and Trains. Emmett made bad play lists.

Victoria and James hopped in car, laughing at Emmett's antics. I turned the stereo down, much to his disappointment, and greeted my friends.

"Hello Edward," Victoria smiled and looked up from underneath her fiery fringe before turning to Emmett, "Nice to see you expressing your feminine side."

"I could be more expressive," he grinned and waggled his eyebrows as both James and I gagged in our seats, "If ya'know what I mean."

"Grow a vagina and I'll get back to you," she sat back and buckled up her seat, laughing at the pout Emmett gave.

The drive to school was worse than the drive to Victoria's, filled with an amusing Emmett being 'gangsta' and pumping out some ridiculous songs I'd never heard before. Arriving at school was probably the best thing that happened and that was saying something. I practically stumbled out of the car and onto the sidewalk, ignoring Emmett's laughs.

"I'll pick you up, 'kay bro?" He told me, watching all the students who were walking into the school.

"Yeah, yeah," I brushed invisible dirt off my shoulder, "Just don't play any of that stuff you call music obnoxiously loud like you did last time."

Revving the engine slightly, he smiled and nodded, taking off with a shouted goodbye. Not surprisingly, most people looked at him as he left and some girls swooned at my muscled big brother as he winked at them. I nearly vomited. Victoria rested her arm on my shoulder and lent against me as she giggled at my face, which I'm sure would look comically green and over-dramatic if animated, "We're a little early, Eddy."

I looked at my watch only to confirm that it was indeed early, only 8:05.

"Well, I'm not going inside. There is actually a sun out, so I'm taking advantage of it," James stated pointedly, "Jasper's usually here at this time, little nerd. Let's go see if he's at our table."

Taking the lead, James immediately started walking towards the back of the school to the courtyard. Nearing our shaded, worn out table, we saw three athletes surrounding it and a rather annoyed looking Jasper sitting down, trying to ignore thier words and shoves.

"Hey," James called out angrily, already jogging towards the table, "Get away from him, assholes."

They all turned to face James, Victoria and I standing behind him, and one of them sneered. I recognized him as a kid who used to idolize Emmett last year, but I didn't remember his name, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Shrugging, James jabbed his thumb towards Victoria, "Im not ashamed to say my sister is stronger than me and babies me. I'll sick her onto you."

"That dyke won't do anything," another called out and Victoria glared at him, her eyes narrowing to little slithers and I swear shivers ran through the guys spine as he gulped loudly.

"Nah, she might not," I jerked my head around to see a grinning Jacob, "But I might have a go."

"God, you're such a loser," the first said, yet still backed away from the table and motioned for the other two to follow, "Hanging with these freaks. Come on guys, lets go before we catch something," they turned towards the main building and started walking away, pushing random people they saw onto the pavement or into garbage bins.

"Thanks man," James nodded towards Jacob with a smile before running over to Jasper, "Are you okay?"

Jasper scowled at the worried treatment he was receiving before readjusting his glasses and folding his hands in his lap, "I'm fine. This happens most mornings."

I glared at my friend, "Thanks for telling us. We're your friends you know, we help out with stuff like this."

"Thank you for your concern," Jasper replied, calming slightly, "but I felt no need in dragging more than one person into this."

"Its the principle of the thing!" James squawked.

"Yeah, well muscles here has been shooing them away the past couple of days, " Jaspers eyes looked briefly over at Jacob, who sat on my left and directly across from Jasper.

"Well, its what you do for friends," Jacob grinned and I cringed, looking away to nothing in particular.

"What are athletes doing here so early in the morning anyway?" I asked, thinking it unfathomable that the dim witted students would actually be on time for educational purposes. I didn't bother asking Jasper what he was doing here so early, as I already knew that his Mother worked in the city and had to leave early, dropping Jasper off on the way.

"Same thing as me," Jacob answered for me, "Basketball practice. Just early morning work-outs but coach wants to make sure we're training."

We all nodded, not bothering to question him on how he got onto the team after try-outs. It felt strange knowing he played a sport though, seeing as no one we hang out with played anything close to sport, unless Wii counted. We'd never had an athlete before, excluding my brother, and it was definitely different to think about it now. It shouldn't have been a surprise really, taking his brawn and athletic body into consideration but it still felt a little weird.

After waiting five minutes, Bella turned up, suprised to see James, Victoria and I sitting at the table. She greeted us all, taking a seat beside James and blushing when Victoria winked at her, bowing her head. Jacob and I smirked at each other when we saw the small smile on her face and the overly bright shine in her eyes.

"Topic?" Victoria suggested, a bored look taking over her face as she drummed her fingers on the table, eyes darting to Bella every so often.

"Sure, beats doing nothing," I shrugged, thinking of a topic to start with.

"I've got one," Jacob spoke, an amused smirk on his lips, "What's the worst thing you've done to break the law?"

"Or not," I glared at him from beside him, "Its a lame question."

"Its not so bad-"

"Its lame, James," I turned my unwarranted glare to James, shutting him up immediately.

"Oh Eddie," Jacob cooed, throwing a heavy arm over my shoulders and I grunted from the weight of it, shrugging it off, "Have a bad day yesterday?"

Smirking, I looked up at him, "Some douche let off the fire alarm at the library yesterday."

"Oh, I heard about that," Jasper joined in, unknowing of the inside joke Jacob and I had going on, "What kind of an asshole does that?"

"One that's stretch and well worn," I hid the 'ow' I silently let out when Jacob punched my leg lightly, but I could see a small smile on his face.

"Well, we need to do something," Bella spoke, twirling a piece of brunette hair around her finger.

"Lets talk about Jakey poo," Victoria grinned as Jacob glared at her for the rather sickening nickname.

"And why would we talk about me?" Jacob rose an eyebrow in question.

"We all know each other," Victoria shrugged, "You're the new kid. So, spill."

"Eh, there's not much to tell," Jacob said, a grin on his face, "I used to live in La Push. Its a reservation next a small town called Forks. Anyway, I moved here when Dad got remarried to a lady that broke down and came into our mechanics shop. No, there is no angst or anything towards her; she's actually really nice. But, she's a city lady and her and my Dad compromised on suburbs rather than city life."

"What about your friends?" Jasper asked, books now closed and forgotten.

"Well, we talk heaps still. Ya'know, e-mails and stuff. I guess its hard being so far away from them but Dad said I could visit them and they could come see me. 'Cause Dad sold his shop and got a better paying job here, he can afford stuff like that, I guess."

"Where is 'La Push' anyway?" I asked, using air quotations when mentioning the place.

Pondering lightly, Jacob tapped his chin, "About, an hours drive from Seattle?"

I'm pretty sure that everyone on the table was shocked and we all showed it in different ways. James was the most dramatic, slamming his hands on the table and staring at Jacob with his mouth agape. Jasper and I were both examples of the aforementioned whilst Bella and Victoria resorted to gasping silently.

"Seattle? As in, nowhere near LA Seattle?" James remarked, arms flailing disbelievingly in the air.

Jacob laughed heartily and nodded, "Yes. Seattle as in nowhere near LA Seattle. But, whatever, its a change ya'know? Everyday in La Push is basically rain and no sun and its nice down here. Plus, I met some pretty cool people and my sister goes to Berkley."

"Huh," James nodded in acceptance, a questioning look on his face, "How small is it? La push, I mean."

"Pretty small, I guess, " Jacob shrugged, "I mean, there aren't many people that live on the rez and, in general, its not that big. Maybe, 150 people? Give or take. Not including Forks, though. "

"Does it have, like, working sewerage pipes and shit?" he asked, astonished at the thought of a place that deserted. I was amazed also, but it didn't mean I was dense.

"You idiot!" Victoria, slapped him on his hand that rested on the table and shook her head in dismay, "Little brother, I'm ashamed. I thought I taught you better then to be so..."

"Stupid?" I offered.

"Thank you, Edward," she replied curtly.

"Nah, its okay," Jacob spoke, laughing at the question and Victoria's appalled expression, "I've heard more ridiculous things said about La Push. Some of the kids that went to the high school in Forks thought everyone in La push turned into wolves at night and stole babies from their homes."

"Small town savages," I said jokingly, giving Jacob a smile which he returned in full force. Still not used to it.

"Come on," Jasper said, interrupting the conversation, "We better get to class. I don't want to be late."

"Alright guys," Bella said softly, throwing her satchel over her shoulder, "I'll see you guys at lunch." she smiled and waved, going to walk off before she tripped over. She got up and looked back at our laughing table, a smile and blush on her face as she gave us the thumbs up.

One by one, we all left the table to our respective homerooms. Victoria was hounding me about going to a club just outside the city called Luna Cycle. I wasn't a big fan of going to these clubs but Victoria loved it. The thrill of getting into the club made her happier than the actual club but she always managed to make her enthusiastic mood rub off onto me. It was always fun but lying to my parents about going never sat well with me.

"Vicky, I think I'm just going to stay home tonight," I tried to tell her.

"Ridiculous! The only one who likes going with me is Mike and he's a total drama queen! He steals all of the attention from me and that in itself annoys me!" she seated herself as the bell went off and turned to look at me seriously, "Plus, your my best friend. Apart from sexual activities, I don't like doing anything without you."

"Aw, shux,"I smiled as she grinned. Then, she gave me her adorable puppy eye look and pouted which, in result, turned me into mush, "Don't use that look, Victoria. I don't like it."

"Come on Eddy," she fluttered her eye lushes, "I'll love you forever and a day."

"Stop with that crap, you already will love me forever," I sighed in defeat as she squealed and pulled me into a hug, "I hate you. And your shouting me drinks."

"Oh darling, stop complaining it will be fun, I swear!"

Although at the time, I believed her and hid my own enthused anticipation, I really should have stood my ground when I said I didn't want to go. But, I fell for Victoria's feeble excuses and adorable looks and this night would end up being the biggest change in the thing that is my life.

* * *

**I haven't properly proof-read this but I think its as good as its going to get.  
Im not a fan of this chapter; too slow and what-not. But completely neccesary and I think it gave a bit of insight into Edward and Jacobs lives. I slowly getting there instead of rushing into it. Next chapter will be big though, I assure you.**

**So much went wrong trying to write this.****  
First, my computer died from a virus and its still getting fixed so I'm currently using my sister's laptop.  
Because laptops are so foreign to me, it took a while for me to get used to it.  
The internet deleted the first 900 or so words of this story three times so I had to re-write it and then my internet decided to quit for a while too.  
What I do for this story. *shakes fist angrily***

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this because I was so near to quitting this and putting it off for a week or two, its not even funny.**

**I better be getting some love or hate for this.  
Review or flame.**


End file.
